résister
by LilyRammsteiner
Summary: Ce monde n'est pas juste, ce monde n'est pas beau et son monde à elle est tâché de sang.


**Résister**

Le coup partit. Le sang s'échappa de la plaie circulaire, il rampa sur la tempe, arriva jusqu'au col, tâcha la chemise, et bientôt le tapis se vit devenir poisseux d'une flaque rouge. Ses escarpins noirs résonnèrent entre les parois étroites du long corridor. Ils se répercutaient aux oreilles des futures victimes comme un compte à rebours, les paralysant, imprimant dans leur chair un frisson ineffaçable, gravant au plus profond de leur moelle le sentiment de ne plus être qu'une proie, pour l'éternité à venir. La porte s'ouvrit, grinçante ; la pièce était plongée dans un silence plus profond que la mort, impossible de dire si elle était réellement vide. Elle fit un premier pas, puis un deuxième, et un troisième. Toujours ce claquement du talon sur le parquet ciré, jusqu'à ce que sa pauvre cible n'en puisse plus, et se mette à hurler, surgissant de derrière un rideau, affolée et incapable de faire autre chose qu'agiter ses mains en tout sens.

« Ridicule »

Et le second coup partit.

D'elle, il ne restait rien, elle n'était plus qu'une marionnette, que ses supérieurs actionnaient comme ils leur plaisaient. Entre les buildings, dans le Tokyo de cette nouvelle ère, le pas lourd et la main resserrant son revolver, elle marchait dans la rue, au milieu des autres, sans lever la tête, ni même accorder de l'importance au vieil homme qui tendait la main dans une quête désespérée, ses yeux rivés droit devant elle ; son client n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Elle ne savait plus de quel côté elle était, si elle servait la justice ou le crime, le bien ou le mal, tout était confondu, tout était gris. Alors elle obéissait, sans question, sans raison, sans réfléchir, son avis ne comptait plus, aussi bien pour eux que pour elle.

Elle haïssait presque tout, c'est pour cela qu'elle les avait rejoint, décidant que quitte à ne plus vouloir vivre, autant rester utile malgré tout, malgré cette misère qui les dévorait tous. Elle ne se souvenait plus depuis combien de temps elle faisait cela, elle aurait pu répondre toujours, ça s'approcherait sans doute de la vérité, mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier le visage de son passé, qui ne prenait plus que celui de son petit frère, cheveux au vent et sourire étincelant, avant qu'il ne devienne ce corps détrempé par les eaux du fleuve.

« Pitié ! Je vous en supplie ! Ne faites pas ça ! »

Lassée de ces mots vides, elle tira, rendant le sénateur à jamais creux, et tout en regardant le cadavre qu'elle avait créé s'effondrer une derrière fois, elle baissa son arme, aussi souillée que ces lois et cette ville. Elle quitta la pièce, ne laissant qu'un souffle derrière elle, celui qui lui manquait. Avancer, ignorer le reste, ignorer le monde, ignorer sa tête, ne garder que les ordres, que sa mort, à lui, au maire, à l'auteur de toute cette souffrance générale et invisible, être le chien qui abattrait son maitre, qui le ferait ramper à ses pieds.

Sa marche était souple, ample, féline, divine, on la regardait, on la dévisageait, on la dévorait, et du haut de ses escarpins elle les contemplait, elle les narguait, pauvres politiciens qui bientôt les supplieraient.

C'était aujourd'hui, le soulèvement, la révolte, le massacre. Et elle avait été choisi pour ouvrir le bal, pour être la première à danser sur les restes de la victime qui changerait tout, pour devenir la figure de la liberté, pour être celle qui périrait en héroïne, sous les acclamations d'une foule munit d'une volonté nouvelle.

Elle approchait, elle le sentait, ce frisson qui recouvrait son corps et hérissait ses sens, il était là pour l'accompagner jusqu'au bout, lui rappeler combien elle le voulait, et qu'elle ne devait plus hésiter. Des cris d'effrois et de paniques se soulevèrent derrière elle, ils devaient tous la sentir à présent, cette mort qui ne tarderait pas à les prendre, qui imprégnait déjà l'air et qu'ils respiraient à plein nez. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à dépasser les portes de l'ascenseur automatique, s'infiltrer au sommet de cette tour d'acier et elle serait face à lui. Plus les étages défilaient, plus ses doigts se crispaient d'impatience, se tordaient et se retournaient sous l'envie et la pression.

Vite ! Plus vite !

Il était là, il l'attendait, assis sur le devant de son large bureau, il la fixait, l'arme au point, prêt à se défendre, prêt à lutter dans l'arène qu'il avait lui même bâtit. Et il souriait. Sans rien laisser paraître elle visa sa tête, puis elle tira. Lui aussi. Elle s'écroula, il grimaça. Touchée à la poitrine, elle cherchait l'air par à-coup, crachant et jurant, tandis que lui se cramponnait à son bras troué.

Au fond, peu importait qu'elle est échouée, la machine était lancée, actionnée, prête à détruire, elle le savait, il le savait, et cela les agaçait tout deux, de n'être plus que des âmes inutiles, qui volaient l'oxygène des autres, des gens qui allaient continuer à avancer.

Des gouttes de sueurs, de rages et de colères perlaient sur ses joues, et il se mit à briser tous les meubles autour de lui, y voyant comme un reflet de son échec, qu'il lui fallait écraser. Mais, dans une sorte de douce langueur mélancolique, de celle qui nous prenne quand on sent cette fin toute proche, tellement proche qu'on pourrait la toucher, la saisir et s'en vêtir, il s'arrêta. Il se pencha pour croiser une dernière fois ses iris au reflet de la jungle. Humer une dernière fois ses cheveux à la couleur si niaise. Caresser une dernière fois sa joue aussi douce qu'un morceau de soie. Au loin, un bruit de tonnerre humain grondait, les rues se changeaient en vagues, on se soulevait, on montait reprendre au pêcheur son filet.

« C'est fini Sasuke, le jeu est terminé. Et tu as perdu, et moi aussi. »

Il l'embrassa. Et de sa propre main, il força ses doigts à elle à appuyer sur la gâchette dans son cœur à lui. Le temps s'arrêta là pour eux, à jamais hors du circuit de la vie, à jamais hors d'atteinte, à jamais tous les deux.

« Je t'aimais, Sakura. Même si c'était stupide. »

* * *

J'ai écrit ce OS il y a assez longtemps, genre trois ou quatre ans, et je crois que c'était une ébauche inconsciente de Human Kind. Il est assez court, et peu détaillé, mais je crois que je ne cherchais pas vraiment à en faire une histoire concrète à l'époque. Toujours est-il que je l'aime assez, au final. Surtout certaine tournure de style. Donc voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
